Lieutenant, Sweetie
by magicmumu
Summary: River Song has a first meeting with the woman she knows an loves very much.


Lieutenant, Sweetie  
by Erin Griffin  
Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager/Doctor Who crossover  
Pairing: Implied future!River/B'Elanna  
Disclaimer: I don't own either character.  
A/N: I am just having some fun and delivering a something for my friend for Christmas. I hope this looks up to what you wanted.

*Spoils all River Song episodes on Doctor Who, and many episodes of B'Elanna episodes so you need to know who she is.

Lieutenant Torres first met HER in the middle of her Alpha shift in Engineering. She hadn't expected to see a petite woman with golden curls appear right before her net to the warp core. The new woman was no one from the ship, as she had seen every face and file in the five years she had been on board Voyager. To protect her Engineering staff, she ordered them to leave so that she could handle her, as the woman was doing nothing more than checking herself over. She knew that Captain Janeway won't like that she didn't have at least Vorik there as back up or that she hadn't alerted anyone else of this woman's presence. She waited for someone to hail her and ask about the new life sign on board, but so far, there was nothing. "Who are you?" B'Elanna asked, once the two of them were alone.

The woman turned and smiled at her. It was a smile that was so wide that B'Elanna wondered if maybe she should have known who she was. It was so genuine, as if she was happy to see her. "Lieutenant, Sweetie!" the woman greeted. She smirked. "What year is it? Seems I've hit a bump in the vortex."

Despite training and protocol, B'Elanna found herself giving out the current star date. "However, I don't know who you are," the half Klingon said. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled slightly.

"So we haven't met yet. This is interesting. I wondered when this day would come." B'Elanna's frown deepened. "Story of my life, it seems. Meeting everyone before they meet me. Apparently, I have a thing for temporal rifts and partners destined in space..."

"I don't-"

"Oh, you are so sexy when you're confused, Darling, but I know I have a ways to go before I can run my fingers along those fine ridges of yours." Self-consciously, B'Elanna brought a hand to her forehead. The woman took two steps towards her with a softness now in her eyes. She looked as though she wanted to touch the half Klingon, but she dared not at first.

"You aren't making any sense. You're saying you're from the future?"

"I am from all of time and space," the woman said.

"So you're a Q?" When the blonde looked at her questioningly, B'Elanna shifted on her feet and said, "Look, my patience-"

"Yes Darling, I am well aware of your patience, or shall we say, lack thereof." The woman took another step towards her so that they were within an arm's length away. B'Elanna stood her ground to show this woman that she was not to be threatened, but she felt no danger with this woman. In fact, she felt as if she was meant to be there with this woman, to meet her and speak with her. It was the only reason why she had yet to contact Tuvok and have him escort her to the Brig. The fact that she knew somehow that this woman's life sign wouldn't show up on their scans had her intrigued by her, not to mention the fact that this woman seemed to already know her well.

Slowly the woman brought her hand up and touched B'Elanna's hand, the one that covered her forehead. "Don't cover up something that makes you so beautiful, my love. You will come to love this part of yourself as much as I do, I promise. I wish I could tell you much more than this, but I fear it might bring you more harm than good, Darling. I wouldn't want to interfere with your Time Directive, or whatever it is. Furthermore, I wouldn't want to have a run in with that captain of yours." The woman giggled as if she had a secret thought or memory. "Again," she added in.

B'Elanna lowered her hand, and the woman lowered hers to the lieutenant's cheek. The fact that B'Elanna allowed it surprised the both of them. "I know you?" she found herself asking the blonde. There was a stirring in her chest.

"Not yet, but I know you very well." This, B'Elanna already could sense, even if the woman hadn't said as much on more than a couple of occasions in this little chat of theirs.

"How-?" B'Elanna began to ask, even though in her mind, she knew how this could possibly be, since the woman before her had mentioned the Temporal Prime Directive.

The woman stroked the skin at the base of B'Elanna's neck as she shushed her. "I cannot tell you now. I am just glad that we finally got our first meeting."

"Will I ever see you again?" B'Elanna shocked herself by asking.

"Of course you will. How else will I have gotten to know you as well as I do? It's just... I don't know if this is one of our last times together for me." The woman's eyes misted over, even as she took in the sight of the lieutenant before her. "You said... You said that you still didn't know my name once when we had met, and so this being our first meeting, I assume I part soon."

"But, who are you to me?"

"I don't think you know yet. Just know that you are everything to me."

B'Elanna almost gasped at this. The hybrid could feel herself shudder in anger. The Klingon half of her was angry that she was so weak to this woman, without either of them honorably fighting each other for the other's submission in whatever sort of relationship they might have in the future. How could it be? She was married to Tom, and she would never step out on him. She said as much, or at least a stammered, "I-I'm married, so we can't-"

"So am I, and apparently we can."

The half Klingon woman looked at the woman's hand, momentarily forgetting that not all marriages were symbolic by the wearing of wedding rings. She took in a deep breath in a failed attempt to clear her mind and make sense of things. There was so much to this story that B'Elanna didn't know, that this woman was somehow on the last chapter to. She didn't know what to say to this woman now. All she wanted was to slow everything down so that the woman could explain, but being out of time, she didn't seem able to at the moment. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I promise. Nothing." There was an unspoken 'Not yet,' and B'Elanna tried to ignore it. There was a silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes. "I really do wish I could tell you everything- and there is so much, and it is so wonderful, but Love, I can't. Spoilers, you see. I am glad you finally got to formally meet me, and I can't wait for our paths to cross again."

"I..." B'Elanna didn't say anything further, and she nodded, giving in to the fact that whatever has happened to this woman will someday happen to her. The woman leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before she stepped back with a small smile.

"I suppose I should go now before I give anything else away. I really am not good at keeping secrets for too long, despite what my parents say. Just... One more thing before I go, Sweetheart," the woman said. She leaned back a little bit as she brought her hand to her chest, where she reached into her blouse for something hidden there. B'Elanna looked away until she heard a small buzzing accompanied by a green light in front of her. She looked down to see that the woman was pointing something at her communication badge, and there was a series of familiar beeping, which told the engineer that the badge was recalibrating to accommodate new updates being downloaded onto it.

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing that will help you here. After all, you already have your universal translators, but later you'll be glad for these updates." She leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek again before she brought her hand to her wrist and the woman disappeared. There was a lingering sense of loss that B'Elanna couldn't describe, as if she mourned something that hasn't even happened yet. B'Elanna tried to comfort herself by saying they would meet again on apparently numerous occasions, but she still found herself missing the blonde woman whose name she didn't even know.

End


End file.
